The Twilight Saga: Morning Sun
by AlphaMaleJacob74
Summary: Finally being couple and everything is going perfect until she starts attending school. Jacob's jealousy will begin to get the best of their relationship as he finds out that she's attracted to other guys. Renesmee is young and is unsure of her feelings for Jacob and doesn't know if she truly loves him so she begins to experience with other guys. Putting their love to the TEST!
1. Chapter 1

**_Jacob's POV:_**

Jacob's POV:

In the last 12 years, my life has been nothing but great. I learned to appreciate everything and I learned how to love and it's all thanks to this one girl.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Before her I was cruel, bitter and selfish. Now I'm the opposite of all that because of her. She's the most beautiful, smart, funny and at times most complicated person I have ever known.

I've been in love with Nessie for the pass year and a half now. My feels for her completely shifted it was like one day, i saw her as just my best friend then the next day I saw her as the love of my life and I saw her as a woman. Edward of course catching on to my thoughts give me a real ass beating. I didn't see Nessie for 4 days after that because of Edward. But then Bella convinced Edward to let me see her again. Even though Edward knew this would happened, he still acted like he didn't and went all 'Vampire Daddy Protective Mode'.

I had to constantly watch my thoughts around him when Bella wasn't around. Nessie noticed but something wasn't right between the four of us. I don't know if she really doesn't know about my feelings or if she just teasing me and waiting for me to confess it to her.

I went to the Cullens's house and I walked up the porch steps. She opened the door and give her beautiful smile then hugged me. Only her and the Blonde were home. Everyone else was probably hunting.

Nessie went outside for a while then came back in and she was in the kitchen, moving pans and opening cabinets. I walked in then so did the Blonde.

"Are you hungry Renesmee?" The Blonde asked her.

"No, there's this dog outside" Nessie said and put water in a bowl. The Blonde took one look at me and give me her stank face.

"Looks like it found his way into the house" the Blonde said. Nessie just smiled at the Blonde and shook her head at her. Nessie walked out the back door and I followed. Nessie walked towards the woods and made kissy sounds. The Blonde came next to her.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?" She asked. Nessie place the bowl on the ground and then went in the house and then came back with another bowl filled with ham. Then this small dirty puppy peeked out of the brush and Nessie place the bowl of ham on the ground and stepped back.

"Renesmee don't feed it. Once you feed a dog it'll never leave. We're still tryna get rid of the last dog, we feed around here" the Blonde said, took a look at me and Nessie chuckled. i looked at Nessje and she put on a serious face.

"Rose, be nice to Jacob" Nessie said trying not to laugh and the Blonde smiled and went back in the house.

"So that was funny to you?" I asked.

"Come on Jacob that was funny" she laughed and walked towards me.

"It's not fair because if I insult what she is then I insult half a you"

"You can say things back to her. Unlike you, I wouldn't take things personal" she told me and ran her hand through my hair. Our eyes meet and she put her hand on my cheek and moved closer to me. Ours lips were inches away and she looked away. She was always doing that. We would be seconds away from kissing and she looks away. Breaking our moment.

"Oh look, he came out" Nessie said. I looked over and the puppy had came out of the brush and was eating the ham.

After the puppy was done. At stood there shaking and staring at Nessie. Nessie tried to make him come to her eventually it did and Nessie carried him in the house.

The rise of the Cullen clan arrived. Nessie quickly put the puppy in her sweater and tried to hide it from Edward. When Edward came to greet her, he notice the big lump under her sweater.

"What's that?" Edward asked. Nessie looked away from him. Not making eye contact.

"What's what?" Nessie questioned.

"That" Edward pointed.

"Nothing" she lied then the dog made a sound.

"Then what was that?" Edward said and raised his eye brow. Waiting for Nessie to start explaining. Nessie turned her back to him and positioned the dog better.

"Oh you know Jake" Nessie said and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"May I remember you that I can read thoughts. And I can hear" Edward paused as the dog managed stuck his head out of Nessie sweater.

"Renesmee-" Nessie cut him off.

"I found him out in the woods. Dad he'll die out there"

"Renesmee we talked about this"

"Dad come on. I'll take care of him"

"No, I don't want a dog in the house"

"Looks like you have to leave Jacob" Emmett joked. I just looked at him.

"Come on dad. I need friendly and furry companion" Nessie said sweetly and hugged the dog.

"Isn't that why we let you keep Jacob" Emmett joked and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Renesmee, you have Jacob. why do you need another one?" Edward said.

"Dad" Nessie said and just looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure Jacob will let you pet him" Edward said and Nessie just continued to look at him.

"Daddy" she whined.

"And I'm pretty sure Jacob will play fetch with you too" Edward said.

"Well I can't cuddle Jacob until I fall asleep" Nessie said.

"Who told you, you couldn't?" I said and everyone turned to look at me with serious faces. Nessie give me a slight smiled then turned to looked at Edward while he killed me with his eyes and I let my thoughts flow just to mess with him then I felt Bella's shield on me.

"Come on Daddy look at his cute little face" Nessie said and pulled the puppy out of her sweater and put it in Edward's face.

"How can you say no to that face?" Nessie said.

"Like this.. no" Edward said and looked at the dog.

"Fine, how can you say no to my little face" Nessie said and give her sad puppy face which she has mastered, it was impossible to not give her what she wanted when she did that face.

"It was cute when you were little but no" Edward said.

"Daddy can I keep him? Please" she asked doing the same face and adding her cute little voice to it.

"No" Edward said looking away from her because he knew if he saw her face he would crave in. Nessie went over and hugged him.

"Pleeeeeease Daddy" she said then she looked up at him. One look at her and I knew he was craving. Nessie hugged him tighter and Edward looked to Bella for help but she smiled and shook her head. Then the dog started to lick Edward.

"Oh look, he likes you" Nessie giggled.

"Okay, okay" Edward said and cover the dogs face with his hand to push the dog away from him.

"Fine, you can keep the mutt" Edward said and jumped with joy and hugged and kissed Edward cheek.

"Thank you. I love you so much" she said overjoyed.

"Maybe you should start kissing up to Eddie too Jake. Maybe he'll even let you live here too" Emmett joked and pushed him and he laughed.

"Come on little Louie, let take you a bath" Nessie said in her baby and went upstairs to take him a bath.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Couple Days Later**_

I never thought someone could be so attached to puppy until Nessie and I never knew a puppy could be so attached to person until Louie. The two were inseparable. And that little ball of fur hated me and the Blonde. He wouldn't let me get need her. Nessie found it cute and funny. I found it very annoying.

I decided to take Nessie to go see my 5 month old nephew today. Something about the baby just made her uncomfortable. She did everything, she could to avoid even holding him. I think she was just terrified to drop him because sometimes she would hover around the person holding him especially when it was me.

Everything in my life was perfect I guess you can say. The pack loved her a little bit to much and Leah liked her too. Her, Nessie and Claire were like the best friends. You had the human, the half vampire and wolf it was an odd combination but they really made it work. Leah most of all liked having Nessie to talk too. She was probably the only person she wasn't mean and bitter with. Seth came in second to me as her best friend then it was Embry and they it was pretty much everyone else.

"Where the hell have you been Vampira?" Seth greeted her. He hugged her and spun her around quickly and she giggled a bit and he put her done. Then the rest of the pack came to greet her in the same way.

"Yeah, why haven't you come visited us lately?" Leah asked.

"Blame Jacob. He's been keeping me to myself lately" Nessie answered and turned to me and give me a light smile.

"Jacob don't be selfish with her. You have to share" Brady said. Brady was the one most in like with Nessie. He was a BIG flirt and especially with Nessie because she was so beautiful. Every time he saw her, he would make a flirtation comment to her. It never bothered Nessie, some made her put on a serious face and some made her laugh. And rarely Nessie would play along and then Brady would get all neverous and weak kneed. He always told me that if ever got the change with Nessie rather it was a simple kiss or to have sex with her. He would do it. Regardless of me and how I feel.

I always wanted to kill him right after he said that but he would say he didn't care and he would die happy knowing he got a chance to kiss or have sex with the most beautiful in world. And everyone else in my pack kind of thought the same way except Seth and the other guys who imprinted. So not only was my pack members not loyal to me when it came down to Nessie but in a way it made me feel even better because here, she has the pack and every other guy out here to choose from and she doesn't. She shows me the most care and affection out of everyone. Not to mention the little inside flirtation she does occasionally to me and makes me smile and blush like a little girl.

My family tells me to stop beating around the bush and just tell her how i feel so we can finally be together but I don't want to just rush into telling her how i feel just yet. I want to baby step her into thinking that I do so it wouldn't come off as a complete surprise to her when i do tell her, which will be soon.

"What's with the dog?" Collin asked as he saw Louie in the backseat with the window complete down and he sticking out his head. Nessie went over and picked him up. Louie was overall excited and started to lick Nessie and laughed told him to stop and he obeyed.

"He's mine. His named is Louie" she answered.

" dad finally let you get keep one" Seth said.

"Yeah. He's cute right. I found outside my house" Nessie said. Apparently it wasn't only me that the puppy didn't like it was any guy that tried to touch Nessie as he barked at everyone but Leah. I guess that's why Edward started to like him but Louie was no dumb dog. He knew exactly who to kiss up to. The vicious little thing.

Nessie tied Louie outside and we all went inside. Everyone was looking at my nephew while i was eating.

"Aw, he's so adorable" Nessie said hovering over my sister. My sister stood up and smiled at me. I look at her confused.

"Here, why dont you hold him" Rachel said. Nessie quickly took a step back.

"What? No" Nessie said but Rachel walked towards her with the baby.

"You know you want to"

"What if I drop him?"

"You wont. Just hold him"

"Rachel no"

"Just hold him while i shower" Rachel said and quickly handed him to her. Nessie did a very small and low yell as she took him. Nessie held him with her arms completely extended with a frightened look on her face.

"Hi. Hi little baby Joseph" she said sounding scared.

"Nessie it's a baby, not a bomb" Seth joked.

"Yes he really is" Nessie said and the baby take kicking lightly and laughed while he looked at Nessie.

"He explored from either end at anytime. With that thought in my head" Nessie said and walked carefully to the couch

"Take him Claire" Nessie said and put the baby in her face.

"I don't think he wants to go with me" Claire said.

"He's a baby. He doesn't know what he wants" Nessie said and Claire was going to grab the baby when it started to cry and Claire put her arms down.

"I told you" Claire said. Nessie looked around then found me. I was isolated from everyone while I ate in the kitchen.

"Okay why don't you go with Uncle Jacob" she sang and walked carefully over to me. I rolled my eyes as she made her over here.

"Oh no. Nessie I'm eating"

"Your always eating. Take the baby Jacob"

"Just hold him"

"Take your nephew. Jacob"

"He wants to be with you"

"Take him" she demanded and I had to obey so I sighed a bit mad that I couldn't finish my meal. I put my arms out and the baby did the same he did with Claire.

"See he wants you"

"We're not even related. I'm half a vampire. You should to hate me" Nessie said and turned the baby over to look at his face and Joseph smiled and laughed.

"You have very poor judgment little one" she said smiling back at him.

"Just put your arms together so you can hold him properly"

"No. I mean he's not complaining about it. For all we know he like being held this way" she said.

I showed her how to hold him properly and as she cradled him. She looked up at me and smiled.

"See, that's wasn't so hard. you had nothing to be afraid of" I told her. Nothing made me happier to see Nessie holding Joseph. As I picture how she would look holding our baby. It was still unknown if Nessie could even have a baby. She doesn't get her period or stuff like that but she has mood swings. Very very bad mood swings. Vampire type of mood swings. She kind of scares everyone when she gets angry because she gets all crazy and aggressive. And she gets this evil look in her eyes it's just plain scary. But they thought vampires could reproduce and here she is. Born half human and vampire.

"Look me, I'm holding a baby" she said proud of herself.

"He keeps looking at me. Why does he keep looking at me?" She panicked and looked at me.

"Probably cause your so beautiful" I told her and she smiled. She looked away from me to look at Joseph and she blushed. She gently started to rock him.

"He's so small" she said and ran her fingers on his cheek then gently laid her hand there. Then Joseph was just smiling and giggling that made Nessie giggle.

"You like that?" She said smiling.

"What are you showing him?"

"Just a bunch of bight colored pretty pictures to help his eyes developed and get use to the colors around him. But the last one of himself thats why he laughed. He likes looking at himself"

"Well he is Paul's son, what did you expect?"

"Can't believe he's so cooky at this age"

Nessie held on to Joseph and put him to sleep. My sister came back into the living room.

"He's asleep" Nessie told her.

"Here, I'll put him in his crib" my sister said and held her arms out ready to grab him.

"No, don't worry" Nessie pulled Joseph closer to her.

"He can sleep in my arms. I am in no hush to leave" Nessie said and looked down at Joseph and smiled and Rachel looked at me then smiled at me.

It was getting dark out and oddly enough Nessie wanted to go home because it was getting late for Louie ?

But we said bye to everyone and left. Nessie put Louie in the backseat and as I was driving her home. I turned to look at her. She was on looking at her phone.

"You and Joseph. Really hit it off today" I said and Nessie just continued to look at her phone.

"As Paul would put it, he has a way with women" she said then looked at me.

"But who knows maybe it's just my weakness for Quilleute men" she said and I look my eyes off the road to look her.

"And you of all people should know the lacking in my strength when it comes down to you guys" she said and she gently touched my cheek and smiled at me with these eyes that just made me get lost in them but then looked away from and took her hand off me. She was always doing that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around noon. I had just got off my shift of patrol and I was getting ready to go to sleep when I heard a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes, mad because i was up all night and I was extremely sleepy. i put on my sweatpants and shirt and went to go answer the door. My madness and my sleepiness went away as soon as I saw my goddess, Nessie.

She flashed me her beautiful smile and i smiled back and hugged her.

"Hi. How's my bestest friend in the whole wide world doing this afternoon?"she asked me in the sweetest voice but before I could answer she disappeared and then reappeared.

"I brought you your favorite. Two ex-large meaty lover's pizza" she said and handed me the boxes. I just at looked her then took it.

"Alright Nessie what do you want?" I asked. She acted like she was completely shocked.

"I am very insulted. I can't just bring you your favorite pizza without wanting something for you"

"No, that's nothing new. But i know you so i know when you call me 'Your Bestest Friend In The Whole Wide World' I know you want something from me because I know that already but you feel the need to remind me so i can do whatever it is you want me to do"

"No, I tell you because you know. I have Seth, Embry, Collin and the list goes on and on. So i wanna tell you-"

"Like I said i know I am your number 1. So what do you want me to do?" I said and Nessie disappeared and reappeared but this time with the demon dog. That just looked at me as she carried it.

"I want you to take care of Louie" she said again with the sweetest voice she had. I sat down and started to eat my pizza.

"Why?"

"Because he bit a couple of Rosalie's shoes today and I have to get him of out the house before she finds out"

"Ooh someone a dead doggy" I joked knowing Blondie is going to go up in flames when she finds out.

"Jacob... Please Jacob. Can you keep him?"

"Nessie, he doesn't even like me"

"Whaaat he likes you"

I just looked at her knowing she knew I was right so I attempted to touch her and it growled and barked at me.

"Louie" Nessie said pulling him back.

"See. Evil little thing"

"He likes you"

"Should I attempted to touch you again so you can see that is not true"

"That's just some trick my dad taught him. Never thought he would pick up the way that he did" Nessie told me.

"Alright Louie you and me are gonna have a serious talk" she said and went over to the couch and sat down with the demon dog on her lap. She turned him around so he would be facing her.

"Now because of your bad actions with aunt Rosalie's shoes like I clearly told you not too. And if you felt like messing up our family's stuff. I told you to mess up my mother's stuff because she doesn't not care. So as a punishment to you, your gonna have to stay here with Jacob for a couple of days-" I cut her off

"Days? You didn't say days" I said. She turned to look back at me.

"Shh. Don't be rude. I am trying to discipline my son here" she said and turned back to Louie.

"So can you be a good boy for Mommy and be nice to Jake. And if you can I'll go buy you some treats and take you to go see that cute little French poodle" she said and Louie got happy and started wagging his tail.

"Ahh Mommy knows, Mommy knows. So do we or do we not have a deal?" She asked him.

"You do realize it's a dog. Right?" I asked.

"You sound like Rosalie. But Louie is very special, right Louie. So you still haven't answered me. Grandpa doesn't buy you the treats, he only pays for them. Can you be nice to Jacob?" She asked and Louie started to wag his tail and lick her.

"That's my good boy" she said with the special tone she uses to talk to him as if he was a little baby. She stood up and walked over to me carrying Louie. He took a piece of pepperoni off my pizza and give it to Louie and when she was going to do it again. I pulled my pizza away from her.

"Whoa, Jacob doesn't share pizza" I said.

"So can he stay with you?"

"Nessie-"

"Please" Nessie said giving me a look. She picked up Louie.

"Tell him Louie. 'Can I stay with you?' " she said in her little cute baby voice.

"Daddy Pleeeease?" She said again with her baby voice and began to beg a bit. But the only word I caught was.

"Daddy?"

"Jacob, don't neglect your son"

"My son? So he is my son?"

"Yeah we found him together. We took him to get his name tag together. He is yours but mostly mine. Plus if you look at him closely and you picture your fur color on him. He kinda looks like you"

"So, as of now. When you need me to take care of him you wanna say he's mines too"

"Yeah"

"So typical for a woman to do"

"So you'll take care of him"

"Well you know me. Can't really say no to you. Especially when made up all that crap-" Nessie cut me off and covered Louie's ear and put him closer to herself.

"Hey, not in front of our son" she said.

"Oh okay" I said and smiled. Nessie smiled back.

"Thank you"

A couple hours Later

It was getting late so Nessie had to go home. She handed me Louie and I carried him all the way to the door.

"Okay so do you remember everything?"

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"Nessie you give me a list with notes for a dog. It's just a dog" I said. And she sighed deeply.

"Okay I have to go. Take good care of my BaBe" she said and petted him.

"I will"

"Okay. Now a kiss for daddy" she said and leaned in, and give me a kiss on the cheek. Which she never did before.

"and another kiss for OUR son" she said and did the same thing with Louie but oddly enough she give him a kiss in the mouth.

"Be nice to each other" she said and put a sad face on then closed the door and left.

"Well what do you know. You may be good for me after all" I said to Louie because I got a kiss from Nessie. Louie whimpered at the fact that Nessie was gone. So I petted him then he growled at me.

"Yeah I know, I know" I told and put on the floor because he didn't stop with his low puppy growl. Which again proves he doesn't like me.


End file.
